


Поединок

by Kkarasu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkarasu/pseuds/Kkarasu
Summary: Поединки бывают разные, но это не значит, что в каком-то из них одержать верх легче.





	Поединок

Зарядивший с утра дождь превратил дорогу в непролазное месиво. Мокрая рыжая глина налипала на сапогах стопудовой тяжестью. Нина шла по обочине, по чумазому лицу стекали длинные струйки воды. Всякий раз, когда верх ее капюшона касался нависших над дорогой ветвей, стряхивая с них капли, она подпрыгивала и, поскользнувшись, валилась в раскисшую грязь, как подрубленное дерево. Плюх! – и с упоением барахталась в холодной жиже.   
Я перебиралась к ней, поднимала за скользкие руки, вытирала довольную физиономию полой своего плаща. Пользы от этого было мало.  
И мы продолжали путь.  
Уже смеркалось, когда мы, наконец, вышли к заброшенной ферме. Дом с провалившейся крышей и хозяйственный пристрой, вполне пригодный для ночлега. Внутри обнаружилась печка, груда щепок на растопку и даже целое ведро, которое я тут же выставила под дождь наполняться водой.   
Я развела в печке огонь и пристроила над ней нашу замызганную одежду. От плащей поднимался пар и крепкий псиный запах; его вскоре перебил аромат свежезаваренного чая. Я разлила чай по кружкам, достала из мешка бутыль с самогоном. Капнула чуть-чуть Нине, «во избежание». Сама пить не стала – позже. Впереди длинная ночь.  
Когда согрелась вода в ведре, Нина уже спала. Я не стала ее будить – в тепле она высохла, раскраснелась, подложила под щеку ладонь. Взяв ведро и кружку, я отошла в дальний угол сарая и с наслаждением помылась. Возвращаясь к нашему с Ниной лежбищу перед печкой, сообразила, что дождь кончился. Лишь капало с покосившегося навеса, да шуршала вода в ржавых водостоках.  
Прихлебывая самогон, я вышла из сарая. В отчистившемся от туч небе светила полная луна. Под ее резким, изломанным светом окружающий пейзаж совершенно преобразился: траурная зелень деревьев приобрела тускло-драгоценный блеск, руины дома наводили на мысль о кладах и предательстве. Запрокинув голову, я сделала сразу несколько больших глотков, и, задыхаясь, отняла бутыль от губ. В желудке взъярилось кипящее море, и мир послушно подернулся дымкой.   
Бутылка казалась бездонной, а сон все не шел. Я держалась на ногах, сколько хватало сил. Потом – пропахав спиной по занозистой стене сарая – плюхнулась в мокрые лопухи. В глазах двоилось: я то закрывала их, то настойчиво, до слез щурила. Потом увидела чертей, выходящих из леса. Трудно, в развалку, они ковыляли к нашему с Ниной сараю. Один черт был высокий, широкоплечий, в косматом тулупе, другой – низенький, худосочный, с выпирающим, как неправильный горб, брюхом, закутанный во множество платков.   
\- У-у, окаянные! – сквозь зубы прошипела я и не узнала собственного голоса. – Ни на час нельзя остановиться!  
Чем ближе подходили черти, тем меньше хмеля оставалось в моей голове. Зрение приобрело четкость, лунный свет услужливо выбелил чертячьи лица. Я увидела угрюмое, заросшее бородой лицо высокого и плотно сжатые губы худого. Серую усталость в его глазах. Маленький черт оказался вовсе не чертом, гораздо хуже - молоденькой женщиной на сносях. Родить ей предстояло завтра на рассвете. И умереть - тогда же.  
Я бы побежала, если б могла. Но алкоголь, отпустив мозги, казалось, переместился в нижнюю часть тела, налив свинцом ноги. Загородившись от яркого лунного света рукой, я беспомощно смотрела, как странная пара приближается.  
\- Хозяйка, - хриплым басом сказал высокий, нависая надо мной, - позволь переночевать.  
Я сделала широкий жест в направлении двери. Говорить я не могла. Но, когда мужик и женщина вошли в сарай, сумела как-то встать и последовала за ними, ненавидя свои рефлексы.   
Угли в печке еще тлели, в котелке оставалось немного холодного чая. Изъясняясь с помощью жестов и междометий, я уговорила женщину снять промокшую одежду и усадила ее перед очагом, завернув в свой плащ.   
Нина спала, безмятежно похрапывая. Пришельцы косились на нее, но ничего не говорили. Напившись чая, женщина принялась клевать носом.   
\- Отдохни, милая, - бородач ласково погладил спутницу по растрепанным черным волосам.   
Привалившись к его боку, она задремала.  
«Авось обойдется?» - подумала я. И спросила:  
\- Жена?   
\- Доча, - отозвался мужик.  
Мы помолчали. Бутылка с недопитым самогоном жгла ладонь, но прикладываться к ней в присутствии незнакомого мужика я не собиралась. Предлагать ему присоединиться – тем более.  
\- Меня Матвеем звать, - неловко нарушил тишину бородач. Я внутренне сжалась, поняв, что нет, не обойдется. Эта пара пришла по мою душу. – Из Коробейниковых я. Доча вот, Маруська. Беда у нас.  
Я ничего не сказала, борясь с желанием заткнуть уши. Все-таки я была еще сильно пьяна.  
Запустив пятерню в бороду, мужик яростно поскреб там.  
\- Тебя ведь Личецей кличут, - с отчаянием продолжал он. Дочка беспокойно дернулась, он перешел на шепот. – И девчонка твоя точь-в-точь, как бабки описали. Ты – та самая повитуха, про которую все говорят?  
Стиснув зубы, я молчала. «Ско-ро ро-ды, ско-ро ро-ды», тукала в висках кровь.  
\- Немая она у меня, Марьянка-то. Сызмальства немая. И собой ведь пригожа, и руки золотые, да вот только беда – не говорит. Ну, они, приезжие-то удальцы, и позарились на девку. Она под вечер пришла, избитая, вся в слезах, а слова вымолвить, бедовая головушка, не может! Попортили они мне дочку, ох, попортили, лихоимцы! – Матвей заплакал, неуклюже заслоняясь рукой. Я зажмурилась. - А бабки в деревне говорят, мертвый выблядок родится. И Марьюшку-то мою, кровинушку родную, на тот свет за собой потянет! Ты бы сберегла мне девку-то, а последыш уж пущай подыхает!.. – он умолк, горестно всхлипывая.  
Почувствовав на своем запястье чьи-то теплые пальцы, я открыла глаза. Округлив рот, Нина таращилась на меня, помаргивая спросонок. Я с трудом улыбнулась ей.  
\- А если ребенок выживет? – спросила я и, пошевелившись, ойкнула – ноги затекли.  
Бородач шмыгнул носом.   
\- На себя грех возьму, - угрюмо проговорил он. - Маруську мне сбереги, - и сипло закашлялся.  
\- Что ж, - сказала я. – По рукам.  
Нина надула щеки и издала губами долгий, неприличный звук. 

Это не было похоже на бой, как его понимают мужчины. И все же для меня это каждый раз была битва. Роды. Схватки. Два противника – пробивающаяся к свету новая жизнь и смерть, для которой нет возраста. А между ними я, повитуха. Та, кто принимает младенцев, обреченных умереть, живыми. Та, кто отгораживает их от смерти.  
Но сейчас мне нужно спасти только мать.   
Я никогда не поступала так прежде.  
Схватки усиливаются.  
\- Дыши, дыши, - привычно шепчу я. – Тужься.  
Раскорячившись на ворохе тряпья, Маруся закусывает палку, часто и глубоко дышит. Лицо красно от боли и усилий. Черный клок волос прилип к пропотевшему лбу.   
Я закрываю глаза.  
Я вижу, как, подталкиваемый сокращениями матки, движется плод по родовому каналу к промежности. Головка опущена в таз и пуповина обхватывает маленького человечка совсем не так, как нужно. Это трудности, с которыми справится любая, хоть сколько-нибудь знающая свое дело, повивальная бабка.  
Почему выбрали меня?  
Тринадцать лет я не принимала роды. С тех самых пор, как на окраине забытой богами деревушки наткнулась на безумную побирушку Нину.   
Глаза мои закрыты, и я вижу все.  
Моя дочь, единственный плод чрева моего, родилась мертвой, как было предсказано. На ее безымянной могиле я поклялась, что ни одно дитя, коему помогут мои руки появиться на свет, не умрет. Так с тех пор и повелось.   
О, как гордилась я своим умением, как спешила использовать его! Вслед за своей славой шла я по деревням, и везде, везде находила тех, кто нуждался в моих услугах. Брюхатые женщины, от которых отступились местные повитухи; отчаявшиеся мужья, чьи жены обречены были родить мертвых сыновей… Все они обращались ко мне, умоляли помочь. Я никому не отказывала. Я была безногой, дарующим другим возможность летать. Я полагала, что мой дар – божий.  
А потом я встретила Нину, и славный путь мой прервался.   
…Мальчишки гнали ее до околицы, кидали в спину камнями и свиристели, как разбойники.   
\- А ну, брысь! – прикрикнула я на них, и сорванцы разбежались: пусть для них я и была чужачкой, но чужачкой уважаемой.   
Присев на корточки над оборвашкой, я осторожно тронула ее за плечо.  
\- Нннн! – лежа лицом в пыли, простонала девочка.   
Приподнялась на ломких руках. Недоуменный, заплаканный взгляд уперся в меня из-под нечесаных волос.  
Я была лекаршей и много повидала – лишь потому не отпрянула. Моя спасенная оказалась уродицей, жалким человеческим обломком. И она улыбнулась мне. Я не смогла ее оттолкнуть.   
Мы стали путешествовать вместе. Я заботилась о Нине, защищала ее от насмешливых и недобрых людей. Я привязалась к ней. И однажды поняла, что устала от странствий. У меня есть родина и земляки, которым тоже нужна чудесная повитуха. Призрак погибшей дочери отпустил мое сердце.   
Так я думала.   
Вдвоем, возвращались мы с чужбины по следам былой беспечной моей славы. Мы шли, и, чем ближе становился родной край, тем яснее понимала я – домой дороги нет. Потому что те новорожденные, которых когда-то вырвала я из когтей смерти, выросли и превратились в чудовищ. Один зарубил топором собственную мать, другой в пьяной драке зарезал двух подельщиков и молоденькую дочь кабатчика, случайно подвернувшуюся под руку. Третий поджег амбар с общинным зерном, заперев в нем старосту с семьей, а четвертый подался в разбойники. Так или иначе каждый из спасенных мной некогда от неминуемой гибели приемных детей принес новую смерть в этот мир. И я, я была тому виной.  
Никто меня не упрекал, кроме собственных моих демонов, и слава о моем таланте продолжала греметь. Но я решила – никогда больше. Ни одному новому, обреченному умереть новорожденному, не дам я возможности избежать судьбы. Ни одного нового злодея не поднимут к свету мои руки.  
С тех пор ведем мы с Ниной скитальческую жизнь, ибо, стоит нам задержаться в какой-нибудь деревне на день-другой, как дар мой уже просится на волю. Мой дьявольский дар. Теперь-то я знаю.   
Точно дикие, запаленные погоней звери, бежим мы с Ниной в леса, и бродим по ночным дорогам, как неприкаянные призраки. Потому что я решила – больше никогда.  
Но рок сильнее людей.   
Вдвоем с Ниной мы помогаем Марусе встать на четвереньки. Девочка моя возбуждена, озадачена, но дело свое знает четко. Я научила ее ассистировать. Мой дар ее научил.   
Нина удерживает роженицу, пока я двумя пальцами вправляю пуповину. Нина переворачивает Марусю, укладывает ее на спину.  
\- Тужься! - говорю я.   
Палка скрипит на зубах роженицы.  
Не открывая глаз, я вижу мокрую головку, выдвигающуюся наружу меж растопыренных ног матери. Мышцы сжимаются, проталкивая крошечное тельце все дальше и дальше в чужой, враждебный мир. Я бережно придерживаю головку, уберегая ее и материнские ткани от повреждений. Веки мои плотно зажмурены, под ними – колючие, белые звезды. Я ничего не вижу, кроме них, и только знаю – смерть стоит у плеча, опаляя стылым дыханием кожу на шее. Смерть, что пришла забрать с собой сына и мать. Она не уйдет без них.  
Но почему, ведь я же – здесь?!  
Я не понимаю…  
Головка выпрастывается, Маруся рычит, Нина внимательно смотрит, я держу. Еще немного, несколько мощных сокращений матки, и младенчик, как мячик, выскочит из уютного материнского чрева, и, очутившись вдруг в холодной внешней среде, наморщит мокрое красное личико, скуксится и… задохнется. А несколько судорожных вздохов спустя у его юной мамки, Маруси, дочери Матвея Коробейника, откроется кровотечение и она умрет. Я не смогу ее спасти.   
Но почему, почему?!  
Я открываю глаза вновь и вижу сосредоточенный, почти разумный взгляд Нины.  
\- Ннн, - говорит она, и придерживает роженицу за плечи. – Ннн, ма. Ма-ма.  
«Нина!» - думаю я с изумлением, внезапно поняв. Она назвала меня матерью, впервые за все время наших странствий сумев выговорить нечто осмысленное. Она – беспомощная в своем слабоумии, невинная добрая уродица, девочка, не видевшая от жизни ничего, кроме побоев и насмешек. Когда я взяла ее к себе, когда стала путешествовать с ней, она не умела ничего, но быстро училась. Тому, чему могла. Тому, научиться чему позволяло ее жалкое уродство. Лишенная разума и речи, она жила, не ропща на судьбу, и радовалась каждому утру, каждому птичьему звону, тонкому льду заморозков и первым ручьям оттепели. Она жила, ни на что не жалуясь.  
Я, одаренная силой, наделенная способностью рассуждать и выражать мои мысли вслух, делиться ими с другими людьми, делиться с ними чудесным умением своим, могуществом побеждать смерть, - я роптала. Дочь моя умерла в ясном младенчестве, не успев увидать меня, не успев запомнить, и я, возроптав, поклялась никогда больше не позволить ни одному младенцу умереть. Я восстала – вопреки смерти, вопреки судьбе, - восстала и сумела победить во многих схватках, но за все надо платить, не так ли? Пусть даже не мне. Маруся, эта стонущая под моими руками юная женщина, которая так старательно тужится сейчас и пыхтит, как мощный паровой котел, - она стала жертвой чужой похоти и собственной, не способной издавать звуки природы. Сейчас она платит по чужому счету, давая жизнь плоду насилия, ребенку, лица отца которого она не знает, а зная, может быть, хотела бы забыть. Отец ее, хмурый Матвей, готов принять грех на душу, лишь бы сохранить жизнь любимой немой дочери, едва ли единственной среди прочих здоровых детей. Он тоже готов платить. Из любви к одной он готов отнять жизнь у другого. Но смерть стоит у моего плеча и избавляет его от необходимости платить по чужому счету. Смерть ждет своего выхода, чтобы избавить человека от греха убийства, а Марусю – от тяжкой участи бобылихи. И я – только я – стою у нее на пути.  
\- Не убивай, - говорю я, принимая мокрое, горячее тельце ребенка на руки. – Не убивай сына, мать, он не виноват в грехах отца. Не питай к нему ненависти, ни в чем не вини, просто люби его, Маруся, слышишь? Просто люби. Подари ему свою любовь. Подари, даже если потом за любовь придется расплачиваться жизнью.  
\- Мама, - говорит Нина веско, и за плечи поддерживает роженицу, в изнеможении опустившуюся на деревянный топчан. – Мама-лица.  
Я переворачиваю крошечного младенца, легонько хлопаю по спине. Он куксит недовольно сморщенное личико, силясь вздохнуть. Я гляжу в пустые, бесстрастные глазницы смерти, занесшей над ним свой серп. И медленно качаю головой.  
Младенец разевает маленький рот и пищит, тоненько, как котенок. Маруся, раскинувшись на досках, дышит шумно и устало. Нина, отпустив ее, калит над огнем нож и протягивает мне рукоятью вперед. Я беру, а младенец на моей ладони открывает рот шире и орет, теперь уже по-настоящему. Я смотрю, как смерть отступает, не отводя от моего лица пустого взгляда, и перерезаю пуповину. Ребенок орет, и я отдаю его Нине, держащей наготове чистое полотно. Маруся тянет к младенчику руки и улыбается сквозь пот.   
\- Я назову его Лик, - неумело выговаривая слова, шепчет она. И прижимает к груди ребенка. – В твою честь, тетушка.  
Ничему не удивляясь, я отступаю от топчана. Хлопает дверь и в домишко врывается Матвей. Глаза его безумны, испуганы, волосы всклокочены. В руке нож. Видя дочь и внука живыми и невредимыми, он опускает плечи, шевелит бородой, по щекам текут слезы.  
\- Живы, батюшка, - говорит ему Маруся слабым, ласковым голосом и нож, выскользнув из пальцев, глухо звякает по доскам. Нагнувшись над матерью и ее ребенком, Матвей – широкий и громоздкий в своем шерстью наружу полушубке – неловко обнимает их обоих. И плачет, уже не таясь, смешно шмыгая носом.  
Я ухожу от них, Нина бредет за мной. У очага, ловя крутым боком последние отблески догорающего пламени, ждет бутыль с брагой. Я смотрю, как Нина берет ее, идет к умывальнику. Иду следом. Она льет мне на испачканные руки прохладную, горько пахнущую жидкость, и кровь, и слизь уходят с кожи, оставляя только сморщенный бледный цвет.   
«Я победила, - думаю я. – Я победила, и дар мой избыт. А все остальное – смерть, или жизнь, - теперь уже не моя забота. Отныне и навсегда я просто мать жалкой уродицы, чья улыбка искупает для меня все зло этого мира, чьи корявые слова, обращенные ко мне, навсегда замкнут мои уста для жалоб. Потому что не на что роптать. Ни мир, ни я ни в чем не виноваты. Мы просто временно живем в нем, краткий миг – от рождения до смерти, - живем, чтобы делать то, что умеем. И еще – чтобы любить. Несмотря ни на что. А смерть, как благословение, как верный сторож, ждет нас за каждым поворотом. И учит нас не роптать».  
Опустошив бутыль, Нина ставит ее у ног и издает губами громкий, неприличный звук. А я улыбаюсь ей, видя, как в ответ цветет на ужасном горгульем лице открытая и честная улыбка. И плачет в соседней комнате мальчик, последний мой трофей. Последний выигрыш мой у самой себя. Отныне и навсегда я воевать не буду. Отныне и навсегда я сложу оружие.   
И смерть, которая не проигрывает, потому что ни с кем никогда не воюет, стыло дышит мне в затылок. 

Конец.   
Сентябрь 2015


End file.
